Kunoichi G Sigma: Love of a Butterfly
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: The Curse of the Tengu has infected Kasumi, transferring Elizabet's Soul in her body. Now it's up to Ayane to rescue her half-sister. Will she be able to overcome her phantom hatred to save the one she loves? Kasumi x Ayane, Rating will go up.


Kunoichi G Sigma: Love of a Butterfly

* * *

Chapter 01: Night Sky of Darkness

"_I have captured one of your fellow Mugen-Tenshin kunoichi. If you wish to see her alive, bring me the Blade of the Archfiend tonight in the place where the cherry blossoms grow.._"

A cloaked Ayane crushed the note in her hand in anger and proceeded to the Hayabusa Village to see the Hayabusa Clan. On the way, she passed by Momiji, who was putting flowers at her late sister Kureha's grave with a group of children. Ayane ignored them and continued on, lost in her thoughts.

"It's that bad huh?"

Ayane turned to see Momiji behind her with the kids, the note Ayane dropped in her hands.

"It's none of your business." she said as she continued down the path.

Momiji sighed, took one more look at the note, and bit her lip.

"Nee-chan?"

"What's wrong?"

The kids looked up at her, confused at her expression. She smiled and said, "It's nothing. I'll drop you off to your homes. Looks like I have something to take care of."

…

Ayane was almost to the Dragon Castle when an arrow whizzed past her. She turned to see Momiji jumping towards her and landing behind her.

"Look." she said as she pointed her weapon at Ayane, "I don't know if you're going to save your comrade or not. If you are, there has to be another way besides stealing the Blade of the Archfiend from Ryu-sensei."

Ayane just looked at her and smirked, "Who said that I has going to steal the Blade of the Archfiend?"

"Nani?" Momiji was confused.

"I just came here to borrow some gear from Ryu and Joe-san."

"…I see. Then you'll need me too."

"I don't need any-"

"Your clan and mine have an alliance to help each other, remember?"

"…Fine, do what you want…"

…

They arrived at the Dragon Castle, where students were training to master their clan's fighting style.

As they walked the halls, Ayane looked into a room to see someone unexpected. She barged into the room and threw a kunai at the person to get their attention, who dodged it and faced her.

"What are you doing here?" Ayane asked as the girl faced her.

"Sorry," said the girl who looks like her half-sister, "You have me mistaken for someone else."

"What's going on?" Momiji just walked in.

"What is she doing here?" Ayane asked, pointing at the new girl.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl.

"You're suppose to be at that new restaurant of yours-"

"I'm not Kasumi nee-chan."

"Then who are you?"

"Kasumi X. You remember me, don't you?"

Ayane struggled to remember. There was that time during the second Dead or Alive tournament when-

"Are you done training?" Momiji asked Kasumi X.

"Yeah." she nodded, "I finally got the hang of the Izuna Drop. My head hurts though…"

"Then you're ready to combine both styles of the Mugen-Tenshin and Hayabusa, right?"

"I hope so."

"GAH!"

Ayane's sudden outburst startled both Momiji and Kasumi X.

"You're the one who-!"

"Unintentionally pretended to be Kasumi and slept with you? Yes."

"Okay!" Momiji stood between them before Ayane could jump Kasumi X.

"And I'm sorry about that."

Ayane's anger evaporated, "What?"

"I was just born that time." she explained, "I was just trying to figure out I has these emotions Kasumi nee-chan had."

Ayane grumbled, and walked out of the room. Momiji sighed and looked at her student.

"Seriously?"

Kasumi X nodded, embarrassed.

"Whatever. Come on Kasu."

"Hai, Momiji-sensei. Where are we going?"

"On a mission of course."

…

With two kunochi tailing her, Ayane finally made to the upper part of the Dragon Castle, where Ryu is mediating was with his sleeping father, who is almost recovered from the attack from Genshin.

"Ryu." Ayane said, barging into the main hall, rudely interrupting his mediation.

"Ayane! What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Ayane started.

"What is it?"

"This…" said Momiji as she handed the note to Ryu. After she scanned it, he made a beeline for the door, but Ayane jumped in front of him.

"Ayane, what are-"

"Ryu. I just need some of your weapons. I will deal with this myself."

"But Ayane-"

"I'm also taking Momiji and Kasumi X with me. Ryu…" she continued, cutting Ryu off, "I'll deal with this. You just need to be with Joe."

Ryu sighed and said, "I guess that this means that this fiend must be powerful for you to ask for my collected weapons."

Ayane adjusted her hood to hide her blushing face and said, "Are you gonna supply me or not?"

"Fine." said Ryu, "On the condition that you and the others come back alive."

"Deal." Ayane nodded.

"Don't worry Ryu-sensei," Momiji winked, "Ayane's in safe hands with us, right Kasu?"

"Yep!"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of…" Ayane moaned.

…

Dressed in her default NGS2 attire, wielding her Fuma Kodachi and laden down with the Lunar Staff, Falcon's Talons, Vigorrian Flail, Enma's Fang, Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang, Eclipse Scythe, Kusari-gama, Tonfa, Shuriken, Incendiary Shuriken, Windmill Shuriken, Fiend's Bane Arrow, Howling Cannon, Gatling Spear Gun, and some Ninpo Jutsu, hidden in her cloak with her hood down, Ayane made her way out of the village with Momiji and Kasumi X in tow.

Momiji was dressed in her default NGS2 attire and wielding her naginata staff. On her waist was the Blade of the Archfiend, safety in its sheath.

Kasumi X was wearing the black version of her original's default DOA ninja attire. On her back was a Muramasa katana and her original's tanto.

"Are you sure you can carry all that?" Kasumi X asked, concerned.

"Shut it." Ayane snapped.

As they neared Tokyo and night has fallen, they saw a plane heading toward them. It slowed down and stopped in front of them as a figure jumped in front of them.

"Need a lift?" asked Rachel. The cockpit opened and CIA Agent Sonia waved at them.

"What's going on?" asked Momiji, "What are you doing here?"

"We follow you," Sonia explained, "We just came from Ryu's place."

"We heard what happened," Rachel added as she looked at Ayane up and down, "Are you sure you don't want us to carry some of those weapons for you?"

"What'ya mean "us"?" Ayane asked.

"This fiend isn't just your problem," Sonia said, "It's after the Blade of the Archfiend isn't it? Also, it killed many people to complete this ritual it's been doing for the past few days."

"…" Ayane was silent.

"We could use the help," Kasumi X piped up, "Who knows how powerful this fiend is if it's doing these crimes."

"And besides, no doubt we're all bored of taking on lesser fiends because Ryu always takes all the good ones." Rachel jokingly added.

"And like I said, do what you want." Ayane said as she took the weapons out of her cloak, "Choose the ones that suit you the best."

…

Weapons Equipped:

Ayane: Fuma Kodachi, Omega Blade, Vigorrian Flail, Eclipse Scythe, Incendiary Shuriken

Momiji: Naginata Staff, Lunar Staff, Kusari-gama, Blade of the Archfiend, Regular Shuriken, Fiend's Bane Arrow

Kasumi X: Tanto, Katana Falcon's Talons, Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang, Windmill Shuriken

Rachel: Inferno Hammer, Emna's Fang, 666 Machine Gun, Gatling Spear Gun

Sonia: Tonfa, RPG Rocket Launcher, Howling Cannon

…

"We should be near the location described on the note." Sonia said as she guided the fighter plane to land on one of the skyscrapers. With no problems, she successfully landed on the helicopter pad.

"Isn't this the same place you were kidnapped Sonia?" Momiji asked her as she looked around.

"Yeah." Sonia answered, recalling.

"And you save one of the kids in this area, right?" Kasumi added.

"It was on the ground level." Momiji confirmed

"You can reflect later Momiji-sensei." Kasumi X said as she unsheathed her tanto, "Because it looks like we're not receiving a warm welcome."

Several Black Spider Clan ninja appeared and surrounded them.

"So they're working with the fiends again," Rachel voiced her disgust, "Corrupted filth."

"Time for some payback," Sonia growled as she took out her RPG.

Ayane drew her twin blades, "Let's go."

…

The team of kunoichi made their way down the skyscraper to the middle levels. Along the way, various fiends attempted to halt their progress and steal the Blade of the Archfiend from Momiji, only for the girls to overkill them.

As they head down the stairs, they saw several Tengu flying towards the area where Muramasa's Shop is located. That's when they noticed that the area was cloaked in darkness.

"Harpoon?" asked Ayane.

"Hold on."

Sonia switched her RPG to harpoon mode and shot it towards Muramasa's Shop. It connected to the ledge, where several Black Spider ninja were waiting. Luckily, due to the sounds of thunder, signaling that rain will be coming soon, they didn't hear the harpoon connect.

Once it was set, Ayane jumped forward with her weapons drawn.

"Ayane! What are you-?" Kasumi X shouted.

"Preemptive strike!"

Ayane jumped onto the cable using the Eclipse Scythe to slide down.

"Baka!" Momiji and Kasumi X went after her.

"Is she always like this?" Sonia asked.

"Not always." Rachel responded as she using her Inferno Hammer to slide down the cable.

Sonia sighed as she whipped out her pistol and shot an approaching Black Spider in the head, "What did I sign up for…" she mumbled as she used one of her Tonfas to slide down, her RPG in hand.

As they got closer, Sonia shot her RPG at the unsuspecting Black Spider ninja, sending them flying in the air. Ayane, Momiji, Kasumi X, and Rachel jumped in the air and decapitated them, her body parts falling into the street below. Ayane whipped out a talisman and used the spell within. It made the falling ninja disappear into a void.

The girls landed next to Muramasa's shop, which was closed.

"Guess he's out." Sonia said as she knocked on the door.

"Where could he be?" Momiji wondered, "He's usually open at his time."

"We're close." Ayane said abruptly as she made her way to the nearby bridge.

They reached the Cherry Blossom Bridge to see a lone figure laying on the bridge, Ayane rush forward and turned the figure over to see Kayoko, her rival and friend from her village.

"Kayoko!" Ayane shook her as the others gathered around, "What happened?"

She managed to mutter, "It's a trap…" as the Black Spiders popped out from all over and readied their weapons, trapping them on the bridge. Fiends appeared on the water, blocking their escape.

"Do you have a Plan B?" moaned Kasumi X.

"There's a Plan B." Rachel grinning as she and Sonia bought out the big guns in the form of a machine gun and a RPG.

Soon, the place was full of explosions as their enemies scattered about, trying to avoid their deaths.

Kasumi X bent down and started to heal Kayoko, "I'll handle her, you go and help deal with them."

"Right."

She stood and nodded to Momiji, who nodded back. They stood back to back as they started to prepare an Ultimate Ninpo Spell. Rachel noticed this as she bashed a fiend's head in. She jumped over to them and joined in on the spell. Characters started to form around them as they did their respective chants and movements.

Sonia bought some them time by throwing grenades like a madwoman, keeping them back. Kasumi X picked up Kayoko and bought her under the bridge so that they won't get hit. Sonia followed soon after a swirling cloud appeared in the night sky.

"Art of Raging Mountain God!"

"Art of the Crimson Lotus!"

"Magic of the Raging Aphrodite!"

Everything went silent as the spell struck from the sky, covering the whole area with an explosion.

After a few moments, it cleared. Every enemies was wiped out, the landscape was unchanged, and Sonia jumped onto the bridge with Kasumi X, who carried Kayoko on her back.

"You okay." Rachel turned to them.

"Besides from nearby getting blasted, we're fine." said Kasumi X, "Next time warn us!"

"That was impressive."

The group turned sharply to see a red Tengu and a blue Tengu floating over them.

"I thought you and Ryu killed them already!" Kasumi X moaned to Momiji.

"Apparently we didn't kill them enough…" she replied.

"Come. The boss will see you now."

…

The girls followed them to the Cherry Blossom Garden. Across the way, they saw their enemy, a big guy that looked humanoid and had huge claws and wings.

"This guys a half fiend half Tengu." Rachel said, surprised, "Careful. He's powerful."

"How is that possible?" Momiji asked.

Rachel was about to answer, but was interrupted.

"I am known as the Tengu Fiend." he said, "Did you bring the Blade of the Archfiend?"

"Yeah," said Ayane, "But there's only way you're getting it, and that's getting this blade shoved up your ass!"

Kasumi X sat Kayoko down nearby and drew her weapon along with the others.

"What're you planning?" she asked.

"Why, the resurrection of the Archfiend of course." the half-breed replied.

"Didn't you fiends learned your lesson last time when Ryu wiped the floor with that monster?" Momiji grumbled.

"Apparently not." Ayane said, readying to strike at any moment.

"And now that you've brought us the Blade of the Archfiend, its revival is at hand."

"Is it even listening to us?" Sonia complained.

"Well it won't be revived." Ayane told him, "Because it'll just be destroyed again."

"We'll see." sneered Karatsu, "Right Elizabet?"

"Precisely." said a voice behind him.

"What?" shouted Momiji, "I thought she was dead!"

"What's with these guys coming back alive?" Sonia wondered.

"The fact that you are here means that the sync is complete and your meal is finished." the Tengu Fiend smirked.

"The sync was hard. This soul is so hard to merge with. It put up quite the fight…" said the sneering voice, "As for my meal…"

A body flew limply from behind Karatsu and landed in front of Ayane-tachi.

"She was quite the feisty one."

"Hitomi-chan!"

Kasumi X ran forward to check on her friend, whom clothes were torn like she was raped. She was also heavily bruised and sliced up.

"Are you okay? Please respond!"

Hitomi shivered for a bit before saying, "Ouch…"

Sonia checked her pulse, "She's make it, but we need to get her out of here fast."

Angered, Kasumi X locked eyes with the enemy, "What have you done to Hitomi? Show yourself Elizabet!"

"So that we can make sure you're dead this time." Rachel snapped, "Right Ayane?"

"Right," she said as she charged her Ultimate Technique, "Now release my fellow kunoichi."

"That's the problem," the Tengu Fiend sneered, "Because her soul is merged with Elizabet's Soul, allowing her to take over her body."

Ayane charged towards the Tengu Fiend in a blur; however a figure stepped from behind the Tengu Fiend, but it was NOT Elizabet, but…

Both Kasumi X and Momiji's eyes widened in shock. Rachel and Sonia nearly dropped their weapons. Ayane reaction was the worst of all as she halted her attack.

"KASUMI!"

End of Chapter 1 of 3


End file.
